New World (Map Game)/1045 - 1049
1045 Neubayern *'Military': The KMS Saikō Genshu is ahead of schedule, and is now due to be complete by the beginning of 1046; construction continues at Neubayern's naval base KMMS Förderung off the coast of North Orientalia. The other Saikō Genshu-class ships are also under construction. Again, we reiterate our offer to take orders for Saikō Genshu-class carriers from North Orientalia. It is hoped that Saikō will be able to attend the launch ceremony in 1046. *'Dip': We offer to establish a trade route with Washington Bay. *'Royal News': A royal photo shoot! The five-and-a-half-year-old Prince August and Princess Aurora of Silverwood were photographed today to create their first official royal portraits! The media goes wild at the adorableness of the twins...! South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Confederation of Washington Bay: '''We continue to invest technology and expand economy as much as possible. Some ships, battleships and even boats being built in one of the ports. We accept the trade route establishment with Neubayern. We hope to improve relations with them as more railways and roads continue to build in one of the regions. Some cities and even buildings continue to construct for more better population. '''North Orientalia: According to state media, Saikō Genshu's medical minders have said that he had a positive prognosis, and within a year, can resume his usual activies. Meanwhile we improve relations with South Orientalia and Washington Bay by intensifying trade. Meanwhile following three years of production, the movie In Times of Trouble is now showing in Colnia, Neubayern and of course, in North Orientalian theaters. *'PSR Ross:' General Secretary Fionhbarr Mac Giolla Eoin had contracted hypertension, which was used as an opportunity by Premier Hamish MacBeth, who has now slowly drifted to radical communism. A massive political campaign (similar to IRL China's Cultural Revolution) was initiated, targeting the former Rossian nobility, the elite, and moral offenders. A huge parade of moral offenders are being shamed in the streets of Dingwall, and most of the nobility's residences were trashed by MacBeth's followers. **'Neubayer dip': We condemn the People's Socialist Republic's radical 'cleansing' operation, and implores North Orientalia to take action against this most intolerable behaviour. In the event of failure to respond, we have stationed Kriegsheer troops along our borders with the Republic for peacekeeping purposes, ready to invade the PSR in order to stop the brutal riots. We furthermore have sent an ultimatum to Premier MacBeth's government detailing our intentions. 1045.5 Neubayern *'Military': More troops are stationed along our border with the People's Socialist Republic of Ross. We inform the governments of North Orientalia and Communist Ross that if we receive no response by the end of the year, we will have no choice but to initiate an invasion of northern Ross to return peace to the land. Meanwhile, the Kriegsmarine has reported that they are wrapping up construction operations for the KMS Saikō Genshu. We are relieved that the former Supreme Leader is recovering and remain hopeful that he will be able to attend the launching ceremony in 1046. *'Royal News': Tsarevich Nikolai has fallen in love with Donetskian actress Anastasia Volkova! The relationship appears to be going smoothly, although Tsar Dimitri has protested against their going out. Kaiserin Helena, however, convinces her husband that there is no problem with Nikolai's relationship with Anastasia. Media attention is hence diverted to the Tsarevich! *'ELECTIONS': The Federal Elections were held in the first half of the year. The Socialist Party has lost several seats due to an underestimation of opposition on their part, and thus the National Liberal Party returns to power, with Paul Bergens becoming the new Reichsleiter. *'News': Neubayern entered a period of mourning following the death of former DEN leader Konstantin Wolff, at the age of 96, in August. His body is lain in state in the rotunda of the Volkshalle for a period of three days before a state funeral is held on the 12th August. He is then buried in the Zentralfriedhof in Munich. *'Economy': On 5th October, the Neubayero-Donetskian krone's introduction began. The Reichsmark and Vozmesh are now fixed to the krone. At midnight on 5th October, all non-physical forms of money in the two countries were converted into krones. The old currencies will still be legal tender until the introduction of notes in 1047. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. North Orientalia: In response to the brutal riots Supreme leader Saikō Takashi points at Premier MacBeth as an Inorist, while Macbeth retorts that Takashi collaborates with corporate swine. This statement later causes a schism between the two regimes, popularly called the Saikō- Macbeth split. Meanwhile the Saikō family's official spokesperson announces that the elderly patriarch has been given clearance by the private physician to attend the launching ceremony, but on the condition that he would be accompanied by a team of minders and the actual medical staff in case of emergencies. *'Neubayer dip': We agree to said conditions. PSR Ross: In response to the riots some prominent officials of the moderate camp begin to flee to Mabuda or North Orientalia, where they formed a rival government, the Committee of National Rectification, aimed at suppressing the radical riots. Some officers in the apolitical Ground Forces of the PLA, on orders from the committee, mobilize to stage a coup and suppress the riots. MacBeth, however, will stay in power as a figurehead of the Commitee. (RNG: 1-5 coup fails, riots worsen; 6-10 coup successful, order restored) *'RNG': 4'''. The coup fails, and the existing government stays in power. The participants of the coup are arrested and sent to gulags in the far arctic north of the country. '''Confederation of Washington Bay: We invest technology and expand military. More troops begin to recruit on their own to join Washington Bay military. We continue to build more roads and railroads to one of the countries and establish some routes and highways to Neubayern. The airport begin to build for some airplanes to come to the airport like Neubayern Airlines, while the company works on Washington Bay Airlines. *'Neubayer dip': Reichsluft AG, flag carrier of Neubayern, thanks Washington Bay for opening up to the Neubayer commercial airline market. 1046 Neubayern *'Military': Having gotten no direct response from Communist Ross or North Orientalia, Kriegstag authorises a peacekeeping invasion of Ross to put down the atrocious government and restore order to the country. The Reich Government asks North Orientalia to militarily intervene as well. On other notes, the KMS Saikō Genshu is launched on 8 January this year, to celebrate Saikō's 83rd birthday. The former Supreme Leader himself attends the launching ceremony, and gives a speech celebrating decades of Neubayero-North Orientalian cooperation. *'Royal News': Tsarevich Nikolai and Anastasia Volkova are wed this year! The entire Royal Family attends, as do over two hundred Neubayer and Donetskian citizens. In other news, the elderly Prince August, approaching his hundredth birthday, is becoming increasingly excited and energetic, much to the amazement of his doctors. The Reich begins preparations for the momentous occasion of the former Kaiser's hundredth birthday in one and a half years' time. *'Dip': We wish to purchase land from Hudson so that we are able to share a physical border between us and Novodonetsk. **'Hudsonian response (RNG)': 9'''. The Republic of the Hudson River cedes the necessary land to Neubayern and in return receives 10 million krones. The land is merged with Hessen. '''South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. North Orientalia: Convinced that the Premier had crossed the line, we decide to intervene militarily in favor of the Commitee. An operation (akin to the 1968 invasion of Czechslovakia by the USSR IRL) was launched, meeting minimum resistance as they were worn down immediately along its path. Our tanks reach Dingwall three weeks later, aiding the riot police, mostly led by Commitee officers, or otherwise apolitical commanders doing their job. Confederation of Washington Bay: '''We still continue to work on economy and expand military. While we build roads and railroads, we even plan to do more on that to examine more routes and highways throughout our country and to others. We're gladly seeing Washington Bay opening the airline commercial market to the Neubayern. Also we build more airplanes for transportation. 1046.5 '''WARNING: Players who have not posted after 1025 will be removed from play by the end of 1047. Neubayern *'Infrastructure': We begin building a superhighway connecting the Neubayer and Donetskian road network. *'Military': With the PSR Ross now under direct North Orientalian control, we withdraw our forces back across the border. *'Royal News': The Kaiserin and Tsar jointly issue a letters patent, merging the Houses of Hohensberg and Pavyluchenko to form the House of Hohensberg-Karlstadt-Pavyluchenko. The letters patent formally merges the families which have been jointly ruling Neubayern and Novodonetsk for close to twenty years. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Confederation of Washington Bay: 'We slightly continue to expand economy and military. The airline commercial market has been opened in 1045, but to proceed through Washington Bay Airlines could have its airplanes for an transport to go from Washington Bay to any scheduled cities in Neubayern. We continue to recruit more troops and hopefully to reach 100,000 or higher. The construction of windmills and farms continue for a great environment. The election is not yet to be announced. *'Neubayer business: Kreitschmann Aircraft AG offers to take orders from Washington Bay Airlines for state-of-the-art Falke-440 aeroplane. It has V/STOL capabilities and the latest navigation technologies and is priced at around 382.64 million Krones each. 1047 Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Royal News': Tsarevna Anastasia is now pregnant with a boy! The boy has been named in accordance with Donetskian naming customs, and is to be known as Aleksandr Nikolaevich Pavyluchenko. The baby is due in September this year. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Borealian Empire: We request alliance with Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia. We invest in industry and economy. We shall build a strong foundation to begin with. We wish to focus on our navy. We will strive to make it a powerful force. So we will manufacture them and plop them in the sea for our protection. We wish to be a peaceful nation and have no warring. *'MOD': Welcome! Confederation of Washington Bay: '''We accept the Neubayern's offer to take order for our airlines of Falke-440 airplane. We continue to build more buildings and cities. The troops recruiting all day to reach 150,000 total. Industry and military continues to invest and expand. We hope to improve relations on those countries who are much closer to us. We plan to build some oil rigs in the oceans for industry. Thus we build more roads and highways for transport. 1047.5 '''The Prince George Cup was suspended this year following several logistical problems within the Foundation. However, the competition will resume at the next scheduled opportunity. Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Royal News': Prince Alexander was born in September in Münchner Zentralhospital in the presence of his parents, grandparents and great-grandparents in September! The following month, The former Kaiser celebrated his 100th birthday! The nationwide party included fireworks shows, parades and various other festivities. The celebrations were broadcast all over the world, and attracted many tourists. *'Cession to O'Brien': After acting as a caretaker government of the O'Brian clan territories for several decades since Rossian occupation began, we cede these lands back to the Republic. Borealian Empire: This turn we improve our technology and military. Our goal is to have a powerful Navy and Air Force. We manufacture bomber and fighter planes. In the land on our northern border we find vast amounts of oil. We set up an oil rig. This will provide us with sufficient amounts of fuel for our planes and ships. We also start to develop battleships, destroyers, and aircraft carriers. Our people are happy to be a part of our country and morale is high. We start a military program to educate and provide our soldiers with the needed skills. Many universities are founded, under these departments: Engineering, Medicine, Nuclear Energy and Economics. Our new generations will learn and be ready for the future. We also start to make blueprints for high class tanks. These will be more effective than our current model. We hope to establish good relationships with our neighbours and be peaceful. *'Commonwealth of West Borealis (MOD):' The Commonwealth, traditionally the Empire's archrival, wishes to reach out to the Empire in the form of numerous new trade routes, and the establishment of embassies. *'Prince George Foundation:' We wish to establish a branch of the Foundation in Borealis. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. North Orientalia: With the warming of relations we opened new embassies in Washington Bay and in the Borealian Empire. A branch of the well-known Soumoto restaurant outside of North Orientalia, excluding those alerady existing in Neubayern, Zarinthia, Novodonetsk, Mabuda, and Colnia is slated to open next year in the Borealian Empire, and in Washington Bay in 1048. The restaurant is known for its best serving of various cuisines around the world, including Orientalian, Neubayer, Zarinthian, and Colnian cuisines. As a token of goodwill, two live Orientalian fish-eating salamanders, one male and one female, christened as "Heinrich" and "Helena" respectively, are given as gifts to the Neubayer-Novodonetskian royal family. The reptiles would the curated by the Imperial Wildlife Trust, rearing critically endangered species in the hope of increasing their numbers. PSR Ross: '''With the riots being suppressed, the Committee now has a firm hold on the country. Premier Macbeth reluctantly bowed to the pressure of the said committee. The new regime will stay in power until General Secretary Fionhbarr Mac Giolla Eoin recovers from his medical condition, thus restoring the status quo. Meanwhile we have paid total reparations in full from the O'Brien war, with a total of 15,000 metric tons of coal, 1.2 million barrels of oil, and 67,000 tons of rare-earth elements being exported to North Orientalia, and livestock totalling 40,000 in headcount that include various animals like swine, turkey, and cattle to O'Brien, as tender for the said reparations. '''Confederation of Washington Bay: '''As we welcome North Orientalia while they open up an embassy in our country, we build more buildings and cities. Also the oil rig successfully sets up, and it could increase more industry production. In the meantime, Washington Bay Airlines has some airplanes sent by Kreitschmann Aircraft AG, which could greatly transport its civilians in our country. We continue to build some various buildings like police station, fire station, cafe, etc. Our ships has been built and military still expands up. 1048 '''Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Diplomacy': We thank North Orientalia for their gift. The salamanders have been entrusted to the Munich Imperial Zoo, run directly by the Imperial Wildlife Trust. In return, the Royal Family gifts the Saikōs with a Neubayer Golden Alder sapling, which when fully grown will bear golden-orange catkins. *'Military': With all threats to Neubayer peace dissipated, we return to Teidstand 4, and deactivate and close our missile silos. *'Sowupko': The Aurora space station is complete after the launch of a further ten modules into orbit. We offer a renewal of interest in a joint Neubayero-Donetskian-North Orientalian space station, and offer to begin work with the North Orientalian space program. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Elections begin with results coming in later this year. North Orientalia: We thank the Neubayer government and the Royal Family for the said gift. As the Neubayer Golden Alder is a critically threatened species of exotic flower, the sapling is entrusted to a garden operated by the Ministry of Wildlife. For security reasons, the location of the garden where the sapling is located is an undisclosed state secret. The greenhouse containing the sapling is heavily guarded until it reaches maturity, and after maturity, on its flowering season. Meanwhile we invite the Borealian Empire, Zarinthia, Colnia, Washington Bay, O'Brien, Britannia, and South Orientalia to join in an international co-operative space program already proposed by us and Neubayern. (MOD response for everyone except played countries) 'We begin to launch out basic components for the space station, that includes an airlock, inhabitation capsules, and communications modules. *'South Orientalia Diplomacy: Supreme Chancellor Park Myon accepts the invitation to join the international co-operative space program. *'Washington Bay Diplomacy: '''We accept the invitation. '''Confederation of Washington Bay: '''We still continue to gather economy and expand military. We continue to build more roads, highways and railroads in our nation. Some of the oil rigs has been set up in the ocean. Washington Bay Airlines continues to improve its market company to gather through as much it has, while it transports more citizens in our country to welcome them. The troops normally still recruit all day while the total is 250,000. Ships are constructed as well as boats. 1048.5 '''Neubayern-Novodonetsk' *'Sowupko': We launch our first components for the joint space station, which has been named the Friendship Space Station, or FSS. These include several laboratories and exercise areas. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Elections end and results are in, with Park Myon winning a second term. Washington Bay: '''We continue to invest technology and economy. Troops join the military while they had recruitment. Meanwhile, we've joined international co-operative space program which we have been invited by North Orientalia. Washington Bay Airlines company continues to gather more investment of their incomes with its transport. 1049 '''Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'ELECTIONS': Last year elections for the Neubayer and Donetskian governments were held. In Neubayern, the National Liberal Party wins the election and once again becomes the Government. Meanwhile, in Novodonetsk the National People's Party wins the election. Alexei Demetriev becomes the new Prime Minister of Novodonetsk. *'Sowupko': More components for the FSS are launched and assembled. *'Royal News': The Royal Family was in mourning, as Prince August's wife Princess Victoria passed away in her sleep on 7th February at the age of 97. Her funeral has been held in a televised ceremony. The now lonely former Kaiser has accepted an invitation to move back into Hohensberg Palace with his daughter Kaiserin Helena and her household. Shortly following the mourning period, Prince Natsuo announced that he is now engaged to Alix Regensburg! South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. Washington Bay: '''Technology and economy continues to invest. We continue to build several highways and roads in our country to connect to the borders of Neubayern. We could establish an embassy soon to our relation countries of Neubayern and North Orientalia. Washington Bay Airlines keeps up the transport incomes for many tourists coming to our nation. We continue to build more cities and buildings to gain more population and sculptures for great environment. 1049.5 '''Neubayern-Novodonetsk *'Royal News': Prince Natsuo has been married to Alix Regensburg, who has been created Duchess of Kirschblüte. They went on a honeymoon trip to Britannia from September to October. *'Sowupko': More components for the FSS are launched and assembled. *'Military': The Neubayer Kriegswehr and the Donetskian Armed Forces are now beginning talks for a merger, with the Donetskian military merging into the Kriegswehr. The merger will result in the Kriegswehr doubling in size. The military budgets of the two countries will also be merged, to be managed directly by the Bundestag. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Supreme Chancellor Park Myon continues on with plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Construction on several new highways continues. North Orientalia: 'A proposal for a 110-floor skyscraper in the booming city of Lingcha was approved, to promote tourism. Meanwhile silence befell the country. Former supreme leader and now political philanthropist Saikō Genshu was seen in his room lying down on the floor, reeking with stale urine. All national, state, and party flags were lowered to half mast after it was announced in a session of the Supreme People's Assembly that he passed on at the age of 86. A live broadcast later that night aired showing the current leader Saikō Takashi breaking down in tears. He is currently lain in private in the family's private residence. A state funeral will later be held in the Hall of Unity. *'Neubayer dip: The Reich Government expresses the nation's condolences to the North Orientalian government and the Saikō family. Flags across the Reich are lowered to half mast, and the KMS Saikō Genshu and her Saikō-class sister ships fire gun salutes in their namesake's honour. The Royal Family of Neubayern-Novodonetsk, the Reichsleiter of Neubayern and his family, and the Prime Minister of Novodonetsk all attend the funeral. Category:New World (Map Game)